Chrollo Lucilfer/Image Gallery
|-|Anime= |-|Manga= Chap 106 - Chrollo full body appearance.png|Chrollo's full body appearance Chap 110 - Chrollo's back view.png|Chrollo's back view Chap 97 - Chrollo in a blazer.png|Chrollo with his hair down and blazer disguise chrollo during hisoka battle.png|Chrollo during fight with Hisoka Chap 357 - Chrollo calls Shalnark.png|Chrollo after battle with Hisoka |-|Openings & Endings= |-|Video Games= Kuroro card 4.jpg Kuroro card 5.jpg Kuroro card 6.jpg Kuroro card 7.jpg 12 xChrollo03.jpg chrollo card 01.png Chrollo card 04.png Kuroro card 1.jpg Kuroro card 2.jpg Kuroro card 3.jpg Kuroro card 8.jpg Kuroro card 9.jpg Kuroro card 10.jpg Kuroro card 11.jpg Kuroro card 12.jpg Kuroro card 13.jpg Kuroro card 14.jpg Kuroro card 15.jpg chrollo1.jpg chrollo2.jpg chrollo3.jpg chrollo4.jpg chrollo5.jpg chrollo6.jpg chrollo7.jpg chrollo8.jpg 07 xChrollo07.jpg 50 xChrollo22.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (919).jpg 74 aChrollo.jpg 81 xChrollo27.jpg 89 Chrollo.jpg 12011538_196_.png 81 xChrollo.jpg 82 xChrollo.jpg 00001517.jpg 00001517 (1).jpg 00001517 (2).jpg 00001526.jpg 00001526 (1).jpg Chrollo_Card_123.jpg 12011538(62).jpg 00001575.jpg 00001575 (1).jpg HxH_Cards_2_.png HxH_Cards_1_.png HxH Battle Collection Card (813).png chrollo card 02.png chrollo card 03.png Chrollo card 05.png Chrollo - Christmas ver.jpg Chrollo - Christmas ver Card+.png Chrollo - christmas ver 02.png Chrollo card 06.png Chrollo card122 kira.png Chrollo card122.png Chrollo Card 120.jpg Chrollo_Card_120+.jpg Chrollo_Card_120_Kira.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (31).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (29).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (30).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (178).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (176).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (177).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (202).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (200).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (201).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (256).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (255).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (588).png HxH Battle Collection Card (599).png HxH Battle Collection Card (654).png HxH Battle Collection Card (655).png HxH Battle Collection Card (656).png HxH Battle Collection Card (728).png HxH Battle Collection Card (738).png HxH Battle Collection Card (800).png HxH Battle Collection Card (751).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1288).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (752).png HxH Battle Collection Card (887).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (888).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1171).jpg Kuroro card 16.jpg 04 xChrollo30.jpg Chrollo_LR_Kira_Card.png chrollo10.jpg chrollo9.jpg Chrollo_LR_Kira_Card_(2).png 12011538(283).jpeg Chrollo - Casino Ver - LR Card.jpg Chrollo - Casino ver - LR Kira.png 3rd Anniversary ver - Card .jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - LR Card.png Phantom Troupe - Spiders Play Melody - LR Card.png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR_Kira_Card.png Chrollo_LR_Card_3.png HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(335).png Chrollo_LR_Card_3_(Kira).png Spiders_Yukemuru_LR_Card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (332).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (832).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1388).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (772).png HxH Battle Collection Card (783).png Chrollo LR 2018 (1).jpg Chrollo LR 2018 (2).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1313).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1400).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1570).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1030).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1548).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1254).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1257).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1470).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1282).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1561).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1581).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1568).jpeg HxH Battle Collection Card (1416).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1417).jpg Phantom Troupe - Spiders Play Melody - Chibi.png 12011538(481).png 12011538(74).png 12011538(460).png 12011538(16).png 12011538(9).png 12011538(464).png 12011538(277).png 12011538_23_.png 12011538(54).png 12011538(504).png 12011538_33_.png 12011538(498).png 12011538(323).png Chrollo Chibi From HxH Battle Collection.png 12011538(180).png 12011538(162).png Chrollo - merry christmas ver chibi.png Chrollo - Chibi gif.gif Chrollo_LR_Chibi_3.png Spiders Yukemuru LR Chibi.png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (6).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (28).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (90).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (106).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (109).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (122).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (151).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (177).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (238).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (248).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (277).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (308).png |-|Other Media= The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Chrollo on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Chrollo on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Heavens Arena-Yorknew Poster.png|Promotional poster for Yorknew City and the Heavens Arena arcs Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc Chrollo (Song of Promise).png|Chrollo in the "Song of Promise" cover Chrollo and machi character songs 2011.jpg|Chrollo and Machi character songs Episode_51_OP.png Ep 51 OP (Textless).png Episode_68_OP.png Chrollo Poster.png|Chrollo poster Chrollo_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration.png Chrollo_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration_(2).png 12011538(1).gif GI poster 2011.png cs:Chrollo_Lucilfer/Galerie